tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Smudger
Smudger was a narrow gauge well tank engine who worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. He was later turned into a generator. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' According to Duke, Smudger was a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger refused to listen to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there, was moved to a different location, was restored back to working order, or was scrapped. Smudger's downfall was used for Duke to lecture Stuart and Falcon. The two engines became "unusually good for several days." In a magazine story, when Duncan was being careless, Sir Handel and Peter Sam tried telling him the story of Smudger. Personality Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Technical Details Basis Smudger is based off of the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. Rheneas, Jennings and Rusty's Ghost Engine (firefly formation) share the same basis. File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Smudger's basis, Dolgoch Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. He had black and brass name and number plates on the sides of his boiler and coal bunkers respectively. Promotional artwork and merchandise ranges have depicted Smudger with either a black or brass dome. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. Appearances |-| Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 4 - Granpuff |-| Other Media= Books * 1996 - Granpuff (indirectly mentioned) * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine Stories * 1998 - Duncan Has a Spill (does not speak) Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Trivia * Smudger is the only engine or road vehicle introduced between Seasons 1 and 4 to not get a nameboard during the intermissions. The only other non-human characters introduced between these times without nameboards were Bulstrode and the rolling stock. * Smudger is the first engine in the Thomas & Friends television series not created by Wilbert Awdry. However, his Railway Series counterpart Stanley was. * Smudger’s whistle sound was reused for a few different engines: ** It would later be used for Ryan. ** It was mistakenly used for Stepney throughout most of the US version of Thomas and Stepney. ** It was mistakenly used for James in Bowled Out. ** In Bulldog, when Duke and Falcon enter the tunnel, one of them has the whistle sound. * Smudger's Ertl prototype, and a promotional artwork image have Rheneas' face. * Smudger's generator shed is visible in Bulldog, but he is not present. Quotes :"Smudger," said Duke, ''"''was a show-off. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice. 'Listen, Dukie," he snarled. "Who worries about a few spills!?' 'We do here!' I said, but Smudger just laughed. "Hahahaha!" :Until one day, Manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then!" :"Why? W-''w''-w''hat did he do?" :"''He turned him into a generator. He's still there behind our shed. He'll never move again." - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Smudger in Thomas' story, Granpuff, fourth season Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) See Also * Category:Images of Smudger References de:Smudger es:Smudger he:סמאג'ר ja:スマージャ pl:Smarek Category:0-4-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters